dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill
} |name = Merrill |image = Merrill Portrait.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Dalish Pariah |title = Marethari's First |location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Erin Matthews - (Origins) Eve Myles - (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} '''Merrill' is an elven mage and a temporary companion to the Dalish elf Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin and a companion and romance option for a male or femalePriestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Romances confirmed". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-15. Hawke in Dragon Age II. "Merrill Official Character Reveal" Retrieved 2011-02-11. Background Pre-Game Merrill was born to the Alerion clan, which wandered the hills of Nevarra. She was the third child of the clan with the ancient gift (magic) born to her- when the next Arlathvenn (gathering of clans) occured, she was given to the Sabrae clan to be the First to Keeper Marethari. Merrill was just four years old. Dragon Age: Origins Merrill is the First, or apprentice, of the clan's Keeper, Marethari. She is interested in recovering the elves' lost lore and possesses some knowledge of the elves' old magic. You first meet her during the Dalish Elf origin story. Dragon Age II The Keepers of the Dalish are the masters of ancient lore and guardians of old secrets. Merrill can recite all of known elven history and navigate the Fade… but has very little experience with the world or even her own people. Now in a foreign land, surrounded by dangers on all sides, Merrill must find help for her clan. Whatever the cost. Following the events of the Dalish elf origin, Merrill kept a fragment of the Eluvian to cleanse it of its taint. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Romance A Romance with Merrill will require 50% friendship/rivalry by act 2, also like every other romance flirting is important, flirt at least once before or during the Questioning Beliefs mid-point relationship conversation in Act 2. You may not get the flirt option if you do not have enough friendship/rivalry. After the Questioning Beliefs has finished, Merrill will visit the Hawke Estate in the evening if her friendship/rivalry level remains at least 50% or more, Flirt with her to initiate the romance and invite her to move in with the PC. Then max out her friendship/rivalry to 100% and do her companion quest and give her both gifts to complete the romance. If there is a successful romance, she may end up being kidnapped by Grace, assuming you let her live, in Act 3. Provided she survives everything, she does give Hawke a kiss during the final battle. In the epilogue Varric will state that due to circumstances after the fight between the Templars and Mages they all had to leave the Champion's side, "Except Merrill of course." Note: There are Chronological Bugs with Merrill's Romance in Act 3 during the questline "A New Path" where the dialogue after killing the demon-possessed Marethari plays before the "A New Path" line starts. Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Armor is upgraded by purchasing the upgrade item from a vendor or finding it in your travels, your companion armor will automatically upgrade as soon as you receive the item. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Her armor has four slots available for upgrades. Merrill's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2: Robes By Jean Luc Hightown: Samite Lining. (Gives Merrill an extra rune slot.) *Act 2: Ilen's Crafts Sundermount: Carved Ironwood Buttons. (+40 health) *Act 2: Top of Sundermount's Graveyard Path Sundermount: Silver-Threaded Dalish Embroidery. (+20 health regeneration rate) *Act 3: Found during her quest A New Path: Halla Horn Buckles. An alternate armor is automatically equipped after romancing Merrill with either full friendship or rivalry, possibly referencing the fact that with Hawke's assistance she is now able to afford new armor and clothing. It is a set of silver/white chain-mail with plate shoulder and elbow pads and leather robes with a light blue sash around her waist. Initial statistics (Origins) Class: Mage Specialization: N/A Starting spells/skills: Herbalism, Combat Tactics poep: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons Entropy: Weakness Initial Gear (Origins) Quotes * "It’s a Keeper’s job to remember, even the dangerous things." * "Why do they call this a brothel? Does it have something to do with broth?" * (To Hawke) "If you were Dalish, our people would have a kingdom by now. ... And half of Thedas would be attacking us. So maybe things worked out for the best." * Hawke (to Fenris): "Merrill's quite capable of handling herself." * Merrill: "I am? I mean - yes, of course I am!" * "By the Dread Wolf! Why is my house always a mess when people are here? It's clean sometimes, I swear." * (Isabella): "Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win." * (Merrill) "Ew!" * (Miner): "...but don't go that way, there's a huge dragon!" * (Merrill - to Hawke): "Are we gonna go that way? I've never seen a huge dragon before." (If you brought Merrill along the "Finders Keepers" quest at the dock and Hawke is more sarcastic and you have chosen the "Fire!" option when confronting the warehouse guards) * Guard: Shit! A fire could destroy the loot. We have to check! * Merrill: But there's not really a fire, is there? * Hawke: No, Merrill. It's a trick. * Merrill: Oh! That's very clever, then! * (the guards attacked the party) * Merrill: (to Aveline) That's silly! A dowry only matters if you're courting him! * Aveline: Merrill... * Merrill: Oh! You're courting him! (giggles) * (inside the Hanged Man tavern) Isabela said that next time we're here, she'll show me how to do something called... "body shots"? * (Upon entering the Qunari Compound) "They're so big! And grim!...What do you suppose would happen if I tickled one of them?" * Merrill: If you hadn't come to Sundermount that day... I can't imagine where I'd be now. * Merrill: "Pol... what was he thinking. He acted like I was a monster." * Fenris: "You are a monster." * Isabela: "You're not helping." * Fenris: "Good." * Merrill: "...I keep hoping this is all a bad dream." * Hawke: "Then this should be the part where I look down and discover I'm not wearing any pants." * Merrill: *giggles* "The Champion of Kirkwall, going into battle naked. Why don't I ever have that dream?" Dialogue Gallery Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill in Dragon Age: Origins Merrill concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Merrill 01.png|Merrill in Battle Merrill 02.png|Merrill fighting Templars Merrill 03.png|Merrill fighting Drakes body.jpg|Merrill, along with Varric, Bodahn Feddic, Carver, and Hawke. Hawkeandmerrill.jpg|Hawke & Merrill Merrill2.jpg|First Meeting Trivia * Mary Kirby wrote Merrill for Dragon Age II. Kirby, Mary. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. * According to David Gaider, Eve Myles was last on the list of "actors I specifically asked for and got on the first try".Gaider, David. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Merrill means shining sea in Irish Gaelic. * If you compare Merrill's face from Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, you can see there is a slight difference in her facial tattoos and eye color. * Merrill's bisexuality may be due to Isabela, because Merrill can be heard asking her "what it feels like sleeping with another woman" in party banter. * In comparrison to the other Dalish elves in Dragons Age II, whom speak with Irish accents, Merrill speaks with a pronounced Welsh accent. * Merrill and Fenris often argue during party banter due to her curious nature and Fenris's reluctance to be considered as one of the people. He often tells her to mind her own business among other harsh lashings. *Merrill's talent, stone's throw may be related to Velanna's ability to disapear and reapear. Notes * During the Dalish Origin in Dragon Age: Origins, some players may want to take Merrill's mage robes before leaving for Ostagar (remove them before speaking to Duncan in the cave, as she will be removed from the party after this dialogue). They are useful either as clothing for Morrigan later on, or as selling fodder for the Quartermaster. Bugs In the PC digital download, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 version of Dragon Age II, at the beginning of Act 2, a bug can occur in which Merrill's companion quest "Mourning" appears in the journal as complete and none of her quests are available for the duration of Act 2. In Dragon Age II after her personal quest The New Path, it may happen for the sad ending that she is stuck to your party, being locked forever... A fix is to overwrite the lock by another lock quest such as Sebastian's "Faith". EDIT: An alternative fix for Merrill becoming locked is to go to Hawke's mansion in High Town. This will remove all NPC's from your party. When you leave the mansion, you will be able to add to your party as normal and Merrill will no longer be locked in. References External links * Short story on Merrill in Dragon Age II Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Nevarrans